


Daddy Neighbor for II

by coldeyesroni



Series: Neighbors Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: months after the events of Daddy Neighbor and Kyungsoo just want attention.





	Daddy Neighbor for II

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel of Daddy Neighbor. This was requested on the comments and I had an idea thus this fic ^^ this is a stand alone, I guess? But if you want you can read the first ;) Daddy Neighbor

 

"Soooo." his friend's voice pulled Kyungsoo away from his far gaze towards the crowd in the dancefloor. The colorful lights, flickering in tune with the beat and the music booming all through out the room. It's been so long.

"Kyungsoo what's wrong? You said you wanted to have fun yet you haven't stood up from that chair, we've been here for hours, might as well roam around." Baekhyun said, his eyes focused on his phone.

Kyungsoo sighed, he dragged Baekhyun away from his apartment to at least do something for the night, yet he's the only one who haven't move a muscle ever since arriving in the club. "Said the one who's sexting his boyfriend who should be busy closing deals." He muttered, taking a sip of his tequila.

"Not my fault Chanyeol misses me after talking to old Japanese business men all day, and it's not his job to close deals, that's your boyfriend's job, he was just dragged there as support. Besides we've been doing this for a month, the only thing that could get me off is his dick covered with his own cum."

Kyungsoo boredly munch the chips they were served earlier, it turned dull but it'll do. He's not even fazed anymore with what his friend blabbering about the sexting with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is just fully bored. Maybe after a month of not seeing Jongin who seems to be in a round business trip ( the CEO was in Europe last week) made him lifeless.

No, it's definitely because it's his birthday tomorrow yet he was notified by his boyfriend that he'll not be home not until next week. The text messages, video calls and picture exchange aren't enough either.

He wants to touch the older and be touched, it's been a long month of cumming with the help of his own hand. Kyungsoo just missed Jongin, so much.

"-ugh he's asking for a dick pic.." Baekhyun said, looking at his phone as if it's the end of the world. Really?

"You didn't tell him we're in a club?" Kyungsoo frowned, finally an expression on his face.

"Of course not, he'd be mad at me when it's just the two of us. Why? Did you tell Jongin?!" Baekhyun panicking.

Kyungsoo pouted, Jongin is busy, there's no use of telling him. He did texted the older before coming here and he was waiting for a reply:

 **To Mr. Kim** : 'Going to a club with Baekhyun, was left alone by someone :('

But an hour of waiting made him realize that a single text is not gonna make Jongin take an early flight just because Kyungsoo went to a club. "No..." He lied.

Baekhyun only blankly stared at him across the table, seeing through his words. "You did."

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders, pout still on his lips. "Worth a shot? Don't you miss Chanyeol? Cuz' I miss Jongin so much I've been considering going to Japan last night while staring at the empty seat beside my dining table. And see? He doesn't even care? I've texted him but look, you're still texting Chanyeol and asking for a pic instead of being angry."

He didn't notice he said it with so much sadness he can feel his eyes burning from the impending tears. Drunk ranting should be his first.

"I'm such a clingy bottom, he'll leave me too once he find it or me annoying." Kyungsoo added jokingly both hands on his warm cheeks. He's acting as if he's drunk.

Baekhyun stood from his seat and sits besides the empty space next to him. "I can't believe I'm seeing your clingy side after a year and 8 months, this is a miracle." Hugging Kyungsoo sidely, ruffling his hair a little.

"For an editor like you, you don't know about motivational words." He drinks the last shot of tequila and showing the empty glass at Baekhyun.

His friend shakes his head. "Don't drink too much, it's your birthday tomorrow."

Kyungsoo scoffed, playfully pushing Baekhyun by his shoulder. "What's a birthday if there's no Jongin to greet me.."

"Now you're just being cheesy, may I remind you that you survived a year without a boyfriend to greet you a happy birthday, what's the difference now?"

Difference.

Kyungsoo throws his friend a look, then focused it on the blinking lights. He finally realized this feeling towards Jongin everytime the latter smiled at him after his tired day.

Every touch of the older's hands to his cheeks sends an electrifying feeling to his guts, the soft kisses and whispers: he knew first hand that it wasn't just lust, no not at all.

It was-

"Love... because I love Jongin." Kyungsoo whispered not missing the tensing of his friend's body besides him. But of course since it's Baekhyun- "Jesus, I need a drink."

"Baek-"

Baekhyun stood abruptly, hand forward on Kyungsoo's head. "Stay here, I'll get us a hard drink-my God you just dumped a bomb on me I'm panicking! okay sit here, don't even move and we'll talk about this love of yours to that CEO who's a jerk for not coming home for you birthday tomorrow! Kyungsoo stay here. Okay? Okay. And don't entertain anyone!"

And then his friend disappeared in the midst of the crowd.

* * *

 

**_Hours later_ **

"Baek- you said don't entertain anyone. Why are there guys beside you?"

He only had three bottles, but Kyungsoo's sure Baekhyun's tipsy and the two guys sitting in between them are guests who Baek just met earlier and dragged to their table.

"Friendssssss." Baekhyun smiled, eyes drowsy, laughing with something the blond guy said, they're getting touchy too. Kyungsoo didn't catch the joke too.

"Soo! It's your birthday in an hour!" The red haired guy besides him beamed, Baek and the blond guy cheered as well. Kyungsoo turned the wheels in his head. How did they know his name and his birthday?

His head is aching and mind getting cloudy already and the loud music isn't helping too. They should leave before Baekhyun or him do anything they'll regret the next morning.

"Baekhyun we should go."

"Why? Are you drunkkkkkkk??.." His friend gigled. The blond guy beside him, leaned in to his neck. "No kissing-have a boyfriend." Pointing at himself, Baek pushed away softly the blond guy. "Cute.." the latter snickered but moved away from Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo felt a hand on his neck, and a voice on his right ear. "Do you have a boyfriend too?"

Unlike the blond guy, the red hair looked younger, wasn't touchy, just casual smiles and whispers like they were talking about the weather. Kyungsoo softly grabbed the other's neck too, it's really hard talking in a all round sound room. "Yes! And he's old!"

The red hair gawked and laughed at him, leaning again. "Sugar daddy?"

Kyungsoo nodded, well Jongin is his sugar daddy, at first. Yet he don't know where their relationship stands now, now that... But does Jongin feels the same way? They've been together for 8 months now and Kyungsoo won't complain that all through out that time, Jongin was treating him as Kyungsoo expected when he said "I'll take care of you now" to him.

"I had one before too! But I had to leave, I was getting in too much and he was getting busier.." the red hair guy smiled.

"Was he your boyfriend too?"

"You can say that.. He was really great, but I'm over him!" The other leaned his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo returned back the gesture by ruffling the other's hair.

"Ohhhhhh shiiiiiiiiit." Baekhyun gasped across from him.

Kyungsoo, eyes squinting, sees his friend's eyes on his phone. "Ughh what?"

Ignoring the blond guy's protest as Baekhyun stood, he almost crawled towards Kyungsoo, his eyes are on his phone. There, even though the brightness is too much, Kyungsoo saw the bunch of texts from an hour ago from someone named Yeol, oh...Chanyeol.

**Where's my pic :(**

**You're in a club?**

**What's the name of the club you both are in?**

**Babe where the fuck are you?**

**Answer the phone**

**-10 Missed** **calls**

"Well someone's gonna get spanked later..." Baekhyun smirked. Kyungsoo shakes his head, reached for his own phone and opened it. There was 2 missed calls and one message. All from Jongin.

**Get over here.**

It was received minutes ago.

"They're here."

Baek loomed oved besides him, reading Jongin's message. "They are?"

Kyungsoo stood up slowly to scan the tables, the crowd around them. His heart beating fast suddenly at the thought of seeing Jongin again after a month. "Jongin and Chanyeol, they're here."

"Well I'll get spanked earlier than expected then."

"Baek please.."

Baekhyun rest his arm on Kyungsoo's shoulder, head resting too with it. "Have you tried mad sex?"

"No, does that even exist?-can you just help me find them?"

"It's your lucky night then. I had it a lot of times with Chanyeol, and my...it'll make you realize it's nice being bad and making them mad sometimes. Making them rough with you and slowly teaching you a lesson." Brows moving up and down at Kyungsoo while swaying his hips.

Kyungsoo sighed, patting his friend's cheeks.

"You're drunk Baek."

"No honey, just excited. Found them!" Kyungsoo follows the direction of Baekhyun's eyes: meters apart from them and a little higher, are silhouettes of two men caused by the blinking lights, but Kyungsoo wouldn't mistake that jaw for anyone. Jongin was just sitting in front of Chanyeol on the couch, leaning on the end rails, a glass in one hand, sitting on the couch crossed legs, looking at their direction.

He can feel those eyes, staring at him and that jaw moving as saying something. Kyungsoo couldn't see their faces but based on the shudder from him and Baek, they don't looked pleased.

Nonetheless, Baekhyun threw Chanyeol a flirty wave.

"Two pissed hot business men in the club and in suits? Yum." Baekhyun whispered, tugging his hand.

"What-"

"Come on Soo, let's give them a show!"

Pulling him towards the dancing crowd. They waved goodbye at their company in their table before fully swarming in the crowd.

Kyungsoo's feeling weary and excited at the same time but thanks to the alcohol, he'd do what Baek meant of giving them a show. The music turned slow and beaty, the crowd going wild as the intro came in, shouting lyrics together with the original female voice.

They stop in the middle of the dancing crowd, Baekhyun's smiled at him wild as he puts his hands up high, up and down together with the crowd. When the song enters its pre chorus, a hand from his friend pulls him closer, Baekhyun shouts something at him but he couldn't hear. He later realized what it was.

Move.

Kyungsoo bits his lips, Baekhyun is moving his hips and legs, grinding it on his own legs. He's not in to this but his body is moving accordingly on the beat of the, slow, intensely slow yet strong that will just make your hand raise up and down to your neck, to your hips. Kyungsoo is dancing, and it's intensely a gratifying feeling.

"Whooo!!" Baekhyun cheered, whilst turning him on his around as his friend move their hips together. "Come on Soo! let's put on that show.."

"I'm gonna kick you after this!" Kyungsoo shouted back, body still moving.

"Believe me, you'll thank me after this."

As the chorus enters, Kyungsoo's body is already in between of being in frenzy. His friend's hand on his hips guides him, side to side, slowly getting lower. Both are feeling it, eyes closed to the rhythm.

"Now look up." Baekhyun gigled on his ear.

And Kyungsoo did.

Jongin's intensely looking at them, at him. Feeling proud, Kyungsoo bits his lips, idea in his head. He turned around, facing again Baekhyun whose eyes are also up on his boyfriend, gleam on his eyes as his hands runs on his neck to his chest and lower, hips moving sensually.

"A slutdrop!" Kyungsoo shouted at him, to get his attention.

"A what?"

As the loud beat comes in, Kyungsoo quickly sits down, his legs open, his ass perks up as he runs his hands on his kness to his legs, slowly tracing it, and quickly standing up. Based on Baekyun's open mouth, he just did something worth a show.

"You're such a slut!" Baekhyun shouted happily, moving at the different somg playing.

Kyungsoo gigled, body moving again. "Shut up."

They stayed there for a few minutes, before moving again to finally meet their boyfriends. Baekhyun gradually moving before him, body still moving with the music as they arrived on the vvip lounge floor. When they saw Chanyeol's body facing them, Baekhyun runned up on his couch, sitting on the taller's lap sideways.

"La la la la la la..Hi." He heard Baekhyun whispered at Chanyeol, back on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo eventually steps closer, eyes averting on the back of someone he hasn't seen in a month. As he got closer, he noticed Jongin's manspread legs, a glass on his right.

When he stops on in front of Jongin, did the latter meets his eyes. Those dark brown eyes, are intense, they were before, but even more now as it runs up and down on Kyungsoo's body. And Kyungsoo felt the chills.

His body on its own, his arms leaned down on the back rest of Jongin's couch, he rest his one knee beside Jongin's thighs and lifting the other as he sits directly on the older's lap. Kyungsoo smells that scent he missed, thus he leaned down on Jongin's neck to inhale more.

"You're here."

"You said you were alone." Kyungsoo shivered when he felt that voice in his ear.

He grinned in Jongin's neck. "I should have told you on the first weeks then."

An arm circled on his waist, tightly securing him as he felt Jongin's lips on the side of his eyes. A soft kiss. And Kyungsoo sighed, hands on Jongin's neck, tucking it a little inside the white shirt. He should still be upset, but there he is, cocooned in Jongin's arms. "I missed you."

Kyungsoo leaned back, watching Jongin drink the contents of his glass, eyes still on him, eyes dark like a storm. Kyungsoo tilted his head, biting his lips as he also rake his eyes on Jongin's face.

Nothing changed, except from the sidely styled inches longer hair and a little subtle growing on the older's upper lip. His finger itched to touch those, so he did. Feeling the little prick, he didn't noticed the arms now on his waist supporting him. Kyungsoo's thumb traced the lower plump lips, then Jongin's chin.

His heart thumping inside him, he didn't noticed the slow touch of up and down on his thigh.

"Da-ddy." Kyungsoo whispered, corner of his lips in a smirk.

Something flashed on Jongin's eyes before his neck was slowly tugged down, a whisper on his ear made him shiver from up to down.

"I really want to spank you right now."

Kyungsoo giggled, kissing Jongin's legs before his lips meets his ear too. "I want you to, but you haven't kiss me at all, I'm a little disappointed."

He felt Jongin sighed before warm hands rested on his neck, pulling him softly down on Jongin's lips. He's expecting an open mouthed kiss, that'll make him a moaning hot mess like what Baekhyun is doing behind them so he closed his eyes, but rather, he felt those lips that should be on his lips on the corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo pouted.

Jongin finally grinned, tapping his ass twice to console him. "Jongin.." The older shortly laughed as he whined, rubbing softly his back with both arms.

"Such a baby.."

Jongin leaned him down to him, and meets his lips softly. A soft oeck then another that turned, a little sensual as Jongin bits Kyungsoo's upper lips to open his mouth. With a short contact of their tongue, Jongin pulled away.

"Happy birthday..."

Kyungsoo bits his lips, and smiled. "Thank you."

"Jongin, we're going ahead." Chanyeol's deep voice suddenly said beside them, it shocked him a little so he eventually ride up higher on Jongin's lap, 'accidentally' grinding his groin on the older's. Jongin growled at him a little, Kyungsoo shrugged it with a smile and looked back at the other couple.

He's not surprised on Baekhyun's flushed face and Chanyeol's messy hair and obviously bitten lips, but what he noticed is that Baek is too, excited he's jumping up and down and tugging slowly Chanyeol's arm. He sent his friend a look and Baek mouthed 'pray for my ass' while smiling at him.

"-send the files to you later."

"Sure. Oh and Kyungsoo, happy birthday by the way." Chanyeol added, throwing him a smile.

"Happy birthday Soo! Is the birthday dinner later sure?" Baekhyun snickered.

Confused and not knowing anything he said about a birthday dinner later, Kyungsoo was about to stand up from Jongin's lap but the latter stopped him with a look.

"Actually I was thinking of having Kyungsoo for myself on his birthday." Jongin said, winking at him.

Kyungsoo countered. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Baekhyun and Chanyeol eventually left without saying any other goodbyes.

Something passed on Jongin's eyes, a soft gaze then was there and a kiss then was planted on Kyungsoo's lips. "I'm all yours for today, baby."

"Give me a proper kiss then." Kyungsoo scoffed.

Jongin leaned down, aiming for his collar bones and placing a kiss there. "In the car, I'll kiss you properly."

"You're not driving?"

Adding another kiss on the corner of his neck. "No. A little bit tipsy, you were touchy with that red hair boy."

Kyungsoo laughed a little from the trailing kisses from Jongin on his neck and from how the older's voice sound a little jealous. He called him a 'boy' too.

"Mr. Kim is jealous with a 'boy', how fascinating."

Kyungsoo gasped when he suddenly felt a spank on his right ass cheek. He moaned as Jongin, caress it softly after. "I have every right to be jealous, don't I?"

Kyungsoo, mind hazy, grinded on Jongin's lap, thank God to darkness. "Yes you do, but he's just a stranger Daddy."

The sudden change of the atmosphere around them made Kyungsoo feels so hot he needs to do something. Noticing his eagerness, Jongin whispered to him. "Let's go home?"

Kyungsoo smiled still flushed, "Which home?"

"Penthouse." Tapping his thighs for him to stand, so Kyungsoo did. "Sweet." He loves Jongin's penthouse.

Jongin puts the tip on the table, his phone on the other hand typing something and the other on Kyungsoo's waist, guiding him as they walk towards the exit. Feeling the need to tell Jongin the words on the tip of his tongue, he stops him just before he opens the door exit in the empty hallway.

Kyungsoo missed how he always looked up at the older whenever he needs to say something. So he tiptoed, hands on the olders shoulders. He's sober but he's still excited. "I want to suck your cock dry in the backseat of your car."

Jongin stilled then smirked at him, eyes dark. He bend forward to suck a skin on Kyungsoo's neck, it made Kyungsoo hold tight on the other's shoulder. "Jongin!"  
When Jongin stepped away, his lips are pink from sucking, arms around his waist.

He placed a kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead. "I missed you too."

"Is that the reply for me blowing you off or for earlier?" Kyungsoo, confused as always made Jongin smile wider.

"For both."

Kyungsoo couldn't help but to feel a little bit more warmer, Jongin do really have a way in him. "Figured."

* * *

 

10 in the morning and Kyungsoo woke up sore.

Funny.

They didn't do anything at 2 in the morning, they immediately slept after arriving earlier at the penthouse. But he's sore on his arms and hips. Must be the dancing. Though what happened at their way home was enough to at least make Kyungsoo sore on his legs. The image of Jongin earlier in the backseat of his limo, abs exposed, pants down, growling, cursing as Kyungsoo sucked harder on his cock, tongue paying much attention on the head.

The huge space of the limo made it easier for Kyungsoo to just sprawl on the car floor and finally taste Jongin again after a month. It was heaven.

But the person he expected to see on his birthday morning is not beside him on the King sized bed. He opened his one eye, hissing at the brightness. He's not hangover, it's just the disadvantage of being on the top floor.

"Jongin?" Wearing only his boxers under the sheets, Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's big white shirt on the couch beside the side table, he also washed his face in Jongin's bathroom before seeking where his boyfriend is.

What he likes about the penthouse was the full view of the city. An open space like this to see such wide view is magnificent in the eyes.

He walked closer to the high windows, arms around himself, sighing at the contentment he's feeling just being there.

"Has anyone told you before how beautiful you are wearing my clothes?"

Kyungsoo smiled, lazily turning his head to direction of the voice. Jongin sits on the floor, back resting on the round shape black couch.

"You did." Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin is wearing specs, a white muscle tee and lose gray basketball shorts that have a university emblem in the corner.

If Jongin looks handsome and powerful in suits, this Jongin looks youthful like a top student in the university who's also popular with the students and faculty because of his good manners and amazing godly look. Yum.  
He also noticed papers on the coffee table and a glass of juice in side.

Working?

As if Jongin heard his thoughts, "Just something I have to review before approving Kyungsoo. Come here." Opening his arms and lap for Kyungsoo to sit on.

Pouting, Kyungsoo did kneel and crawls on Jongin's lap, sitting side ways. He crossed his ankles amd circling his arm on Jongin's neck while the others rest on his arm.

"You didn't wake me, how about breakfast?"

Jongin shakes his head at the breakfast question, then bended to give him a kiss and nuzzled on Kyungsoo's temple. "You look so peaceful, I took another pic. Hope you don't mind." showing Kyungsoo the wallpaper of his phone.

It was a pic of Kyungsoo sleeping, mouth open halfway and his chin on top of a hand. Jongin's.

Kyungsoo pinched him, "You know I don't, just don't show it to anyone, it's embarassing." He said smiling since he already knew Jongin has a thing of taking photos of him while sleeping.

Said it's like watching a baby sleep.

"What do you want to do today?" Jongin murmured, his chin on his hand on top of the table while his other plays on the back of Kyungsoo's neck.

He leans in, pecks Jongin's jaw. "We can just stay here, I want to spend time with you." He said avoiding the older's gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Jongin pulled his neck forward for a kiss, wet with a short trace of their tongue and one lingering kiss. "Okay then."

Jongin puts a kiss on his cheeks again, before continuing reading another page. Kyungsoo tried reading it but he only get that it was about the expansion of branches in Europe. Huge.

Still, Jongin gives him attention. Alternately reading then kissing Kyungsoo on his cheeks to his jaw to his exposed shoulders then again to reading then back again, making him frustrated because he'd be moaning then it'll die down when it's gone.

Utterly frustrating.

"I'll just make breakfast." He sighed in resignation. If Kyungsoo would've turn his head just a little to see Jongin's expression, he'd notice the smirk on the older. "Okay, I'm almost done."

Kyungsoo stood up, walking to the kitchen with big steps of his feet making the shirt skims up with every step of his. The kitchen is just beside the living room, designed a little higher facing the high windows. It also gives the guests sitting in the living room a stage like view of the person working in the kitchen. That was something Kyungsoo learned the first time he stepped foot in the penthouse. That time, he was the one in the living room, facing the high windows watching Jongin's reflection in the kitchen, glasses of wine in both of his hands, staring at his back.

That was 8 months ago, but the feeling of Jongin's slow powerful thrusts whilst his hands were on the windows to support his quivering orgasm felt like it was just yesterday.

"How's the novel by the way?" He heard Jongin asked, while Kyungsoo is stirring his coffee.

"Uhm...It's doing fine, just lacks something for the characterization of the protagonist."

"Is it that hard, you want me to help?"

Kyungsoo hides his smile. Every time they talk about his work, Jongin never misses a chance to offer his help. "It's okay, I'll just need to do more walking."

Walking, his way to gather ideas.

"Kyungsoo?" He heard Jongin's voice, as he was bent forward on the refrigerator, looking for chicken to fried. He spots the freezed bag and stood straight. "Yeah?"

"Are you wearing anything under my shirt?"

The way Jongin said sounds so normal he would've immediately answer but Kyungsoo stopped, and lifts his head. Jongin is still in the living room, papers on his hands but was looking intently at him. Kyungsoo blinked.

"Why?"

"Answer my question."

Kyungsoo immediately felt the adrenaline rushing in with just those words, how he loves it when he hears the authority in Jongin when they do this kind of play. He walked slowly to the side of the counter, their eyes' connection not breaking. He rests his hips on the side and lifted the hem of the white shirt to show his boxers at the waiting Jongin.

"I'm wearing my boxers Mr. Kim."

Jongin pursed his lips, a corner of his lips raised. "Take it off."

With a pause, Kyungsoo smiled back. Fingers ready to take it off teasingly. "Of course-"

"Turn around, I wanna see your behind as you do." The older said naturally, not even blinking as he rest his head on his hand on the table.

"Why?"

"You haven't forgotten about your spanking right? I want to imagine how your pale ass will turn pink after.."

Kyungsoo moaned through his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment, then turned around to do what Jongin asked. Lifting the hem of the shirt, he pulled the band of his boxers, slowly pulling it down to give Jongin a show, skimping it down slowly to his thighs to his knees, bending down to give the older a view of his back.

He puts his boxers on the counter with one finger.

Kyungsoo turned back around, heart beating rather fast with excitement and the dark gaze from Jongin at him just boosted his confidence.

"Do you want me to do something more Mr. Kim?" He said, brows inviting. _Say yes!_ Jongin smiled, as if he's proud with Kyungsoo. "No, continue with what you're doing baby."

Just like that, the tension was broken. He grinned as well. "Okay. Is chicken fine?"

"More than fine."

Kyungsoo now will just wait when tension sparks up again.

* * *

 

Kyungsoo finished his food by 12:30 in the afternoon. Munching rather harshly on the chicken, and putting the bone back on his plate.

He's annoyed.

It's been an hour and a half since Jongin left the table because of an emergency call from their outbase company. They were already on the verge of teasing each other. Christ Kyungsoo was already hard when Jongin rests his hand on his thigh, just a inches away from his hard on. The tension was already there.

But the call came first before Kyungsoo could beg for Jongin to fuck him on the table, raw. The older left for his office in the penthouse with a promise that it'll only take a minute with a kiss on his neck, but after an hour and exactly 40 minutes? There's still no sign of Jongin. He couldn't even finish his own meal. Pun intended.

Realizing and feeling dejected, maybe because Jongin came home earlier than scheduled that's why there are still matters that are being called for him to look. Feeling cold with just a shirt on, he decided to at least take Jongin's unfinished meal to his office. He'll just sleep as he waits for him to finish.

Kyungsoo turned the knob of the office door, being greeted by Jongin standing by the window, still his phone on his ear. He didn't even noticed Kyungsoo walked in. Placing the tray on the wide mahogany table, he crossed his arms and stood behind him. Contemplating if he should inform the other of his presence or not. He chosed the former.

Kyungsoo steps on his side, finally catching the older's attention. Jongin gave him a worried look before holding his hands.

"Tae, let me put you on hold- yes I'll get back to you...Kyungsoo I'll just have to finish this-"

Kyungsoo hugged his waist, looking up with a pout. "It's okay Jongin, I'll just take a nap first. Just finish it quickly for me okay?"

Jongin sighed, nodding. Kising his forehead, "I'll be quick." Kyungsoo smiled before stepping away and turning for the door.

"Dammit Tae-"

That's what he last heard as he closed the door of the office.

In Jongin's room, Kyungsoo walks to his walk in closet and grabbed one of his big shirt, he picked a black one and wore it still with nothing underneath. He then crawled back to the bed's white sheets. And also grabbed his phone, noticing that he has a text from Baekhyun.

 **my ass survived XD how's yours?**  
Received 9:10 AM

 **they're home but work still chased them, Yeol's been on the phone for an hour now -_- tf?**  
Received 11:40 AM

 **Jongin can't even finish his lunch**  
Sent 12:53 PM

 **u mean you? :((((**  
Received 12:53 PM

 **[thumbs up emoji]**  
Sent 12:54 PM

 **seriously? NO SHIT**  
Received 12:54 PM

 

"Ditto." Kyungsoo whispered. Pulling Jongin's pillow besides his and hugged it. He faced the window and stared at the moving white curtains. His mind goes over his novel, his plot and his characters. "You're still lacking, what's missing?" He said as he visualized the main protagonist.

The white curtains immediately pulled him to sleep. He's also hoping he'll wake up in Jongin's warm arms.

* * *

  
"Baby I need to go out for a while."

Kyungsoo groaned, smelling Jongin's cologne. His eyes peek on the man on top of him, dressed in a casual white V neck shirt and a blue coat on top. He also looked like he just went out of the shower, hair still wet and was brushed backwards. Hot.

"Where are you going?"

"Chanyeol and I need to meet someone important-"

Kyungsoo quickly sits up, not bothering how must he look right now. His mind couldn't just understand why Jongin will leave and meet someone on his own birthday. Damn day. "You're leaving me? Again?"

Jongin sits in front of him on the bed, an apologetic expression on his face. He held Kyungsoo's neck and kissed him on the lips before hugging him tightly.

"I'll be back before dinner, I promise."

"You better or I'll call Baekhyun again and those guys last night to celebrate with me instead." Kyungsoo mums, not hiding his disappointment.

"I'm sorry also, I've banned them from that club." Jongin seriously said.

"You couldn't possibly-wait." Shocked, Kyungsoo gaped at Jongin.

No way in hell Jongin owns that club for him to be able to- really who's he underestimating? Jongin laughed deeply on his question, hugging him tight one more time before standing up and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Later.." Jongin turns around, Kyungsoo reached for him one more time but he couldn't catch his arm anymore. Words on his tongue stuck as Jongin winked at him and closed the door.

"Love you."

Minutes passed of staring at the door did Kyungsoo realize his phone's been ringing. Lying on the bed back, he's not even surprised that it's Baekhyun calling.

"Hello.." he boredly answered, bracing himself for Baekhyun's loud voice.

_"Please tell me I'm not the only one who got ditched just because a Chinese Tycoon decided to do the deal here in our country? And I'm also wondering why Chanyeol left only wearing a nike jacket, pants and a cap?"_

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Jongin couldn't even tell him who were they're meeting, not that he's interested. Okay maybe he's interested a little, but still.

"Jongin was dressed casually too Baek."

_"Must be a friend."_

He stood from the bed, sheets on his shoulders as he walked to the window and watch the sun setting. "I think between the two of us, I'm the unluckiest, a month and almost 24 hours without sex and on the day of my birthday?"

_"No sex? Then what did you two do last night? Analyzed the stock market?"_

"I sucked his dick in the limo then we slept after arriving home, he said I was too drunk." Though not clear, Kyungsoo did remember throwing a pillow and screaming a weak 'I will!' at the bathroom's door where Jongin entered after saying "Babe I'm not gonna fuck you if you're intoxicated, I want you to remember."

A snort. _"But you only had tequila and beer last night."_

Another vivid memory played in front of him. He remembered dancing by the window last night and singing 'Alone' in a faster beat. "I was dancing and singing Alone, does that count?"

Baekhyun hollered on the other line. Figured, so embarrassing.

_"You were drunk!"_

Kyungsoo heard a sigh on the other line. He went out of the room and lazily stare at the quiet living room then went to Jongin's office. He walked inside, eyes on the shelves, to the window and to the mahogany table, fingers running on top of it.

There are papers on the side, but he sits on top of table, facing Jongin's jet black swivel chair.

_"Can't you just like, beg?"_

"What do you mean by beg?"

_"Beg? Like 'Give me attention please, didn't you miss me?' beg. I used it on Yeol last night, begged hard for him to fuck me on top of his grand pia-"_

"Baekhyun TMI-"

_"What I mean Kyungsoo, is tell him what you want. Sometimes I think he gets away from leaving you unsatisfied because you're not doing much effort. A little selfishness wouldn't hurt."_

Ouch. But kind of true. He lets Jongin leave when he needs him the most, not because he's not selfish but because he's scared.. what if Jongin leaves because he's a brat and clingy?

When he's not. He's just, fucking needy.

  
_"Stop over thinking and just beg attention from him."_

Ending the call, Kyungsoo stared at the empty chair in front of him. He needs a damn shower.

* * *

 

The clock on Kyungsoo's phone shows that it's 20 minutes before 6pm. Outiside, little lights from the city are twinkling already and clouds had already turned dark gray. He already showered hours ago, stole another one of Jongin's shirt, now white and little bit shorter than the other two he wore earlier ending just inches away on his mid thigh.

Kyungsoo also wrote about 10k words for his novel through his phone, sent Jongin nude pics (yes he's hinting the older) earning him 'promises' from Jongin for later that night.

He already cooked too, a simple pasta and chicken with shrips and tomatoes on the side for two: he's expecting Jongin to come home any second now as he's sprawled on the sofa lying on his front, feet up, arms under his chin and staring at the double doors.

Jongin promised he'll be home before dinner, and it's 15 minutes more before dinner.

There's still time.

A ping on his phone made Kyungsoo break his stare at the door. From Jongin. Two pictures of cake he's sure are expensive, like those clothes Jongin bought for him that are on his closet at his apartment, untouched.

One was covered that looked like were gold roses and chocolate covered diamond shapes, the other was simply elegant with just white roses and little green leaves on the side, it's kinda cute.

  
**[pics] right is chocolate vanilla, left is rocky strawberry vanilla. Which one do you want?**  
Received 5:47 PM

  
**Both look sweet though? which one's cheaper :)?**  
Sent 5:47 PM

  
**I'm buying both then.**  
Received 5:48 PM

  
**Figured...hurry up Mr. Kim**  
Sent 5:48 PM

  
**.....**  
**Be there in 5 : >**  
Received 5:49 PM

 

Kyungsoo giggled like a highschool kid with Jongin's emoji. He scrambled up to prepare the table, running on the kitchen. He heard another ping from his phone but decided to look at it later, he still needs to heat the chicken. He also went to the bathroom to check himself, washed his face and took off the shorts under the big shirt, noticing the flush on his cheeks and the wide grin on his lips, he's just so damn excited.

He went back on the living room, skipping on his feet and sits on the couch facing the door. He changed his position and sits sidely, legs resting on the arm, crossing his ankles. This position is exposing his ass cheeks but does he care and can you blame him?

But after a minute of staring at the door, his arms got tired from leaning by his elbow.

Kyungsoo changed his position to sitting lazily on the couch and crossing his naked legs, facing the door. Any minute now Jongin will enter that double doors, boxes of cakes on his other hand the other inside his pockets. Face impassive and handsome as always then his eyes will rest on Kyungsoo in the couch and then everything will start there, cakes forgotten and if Kyungsoo hits the jackpot, dinner forgotten as well and they'll fuck on the kitchen counter: something they haven't done actually.

Suddenly, the door crackles and the knob turned. Kyungsoo in haste forgot what he was supposed to do and runs to the door to meet Jongin.

Though his last 5 steps slowed when he sees the one thing that took Jongin away from him for almost a day on his birthday: the damn phone, in the older's ear.

Jongin smiled at him after recovering from seeing Kyungsoo suddenly in front of him, he didn't notice the glare Kyungsoo was throwing at the phone on his ear, circling his arm on his waist and pulling him close.

"You could've told me that earlier, my team doesn't even see it as a liability Yixing-"

Kyungsoo scoffed, closing his eyes as Jongin kissed his forehead. "You gotta be kidding me."

"The plan was to show it to you in advance but of course you wouldn't remember to inform your team too do you, you haven't change-"

Kyungsoo, in a robotic manner took the boxes on Jongin's hand, his pout visible looking up at the older. "Jongin." he whined. Jongin just held his hand tight, urging him forward to the kitchen with a smile.

"I'll finish this call, go eat-"

The eye roll from Kyungsoo escaped, of course Jongin ate already. His shoulders falls even lower, he softly pulled his hand away from the older and heavily walked back to the kitchen. He heard Jongin following behind him, still on the phone and that just made him mutter incoherent words more.

"Stupid Jongin, stupid work, annoying Yixing whoever you are, stupid birthday."

Kyungsoo puts one box of the cake in the refrigerator, while he took out the other from its box. He did notice Jongin looking at the the dining table, an apologetic expression on his face then looking back at him again.

He ignored the older as he turns around and threw the box on the trash can under the sink.

"Xing I'll call you back tomorrow-yes, no. You know I'm busy."

"Obviously." Kyungsoo said loudly, enough for Jongin to turn back at him again and give him a pointed look. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again at the older, walked around the counter and passed Jongin.

"Where are you going?"

Kyungsoo looked back at the him again, face inked with frown and a little bit of worry. He can also see the tiredness in Jongin's eyes and that just deflated a ton of his annoyance, talk about whipped culture. Kyungsoo steps closer, tiptoing to place a short kiss on his lips. "I'll just go brush my teeth."

"You're not eating?"

Kyungsoo stepped away, pursed his lips and decided to be honest tonight. "No. I really just lost my whole appetite." Then he walked straight back to Jongin's room. Ignoring his name being called by the other.

In the bathroom, Kyungsoo stared at himself in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. A tear trailing down his cheek. He can't deny that he looked tired too, obviously frustrated with everything that has happened and the things they could've done already today.

If he answered Jongin's question earlier of just going out on his birthday, he's sure the damage would be bigger than the failed dinner he prepared. He'd probably cry more.

  
"Just beg for his attention." Baekhyun's voice whispered in his ear. He felt the boost of his confidence again and finished brushing his teeth. He walked out of the room in search for his boyfriend, spots him on the round shape couch, coat gone and back on Kyungsoo. Phone still in his ear.

He walked closer, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt open with his steps. Kyungsoo heard Jongin talking to another language, Chinese and he find it so hot his shirt was unbuttoned all the way. He stood in front of him, shirt open and looking at the older biting his lower lips.

The older watches him, brows raised as he sits on his lap, legs open but rests his free hand on Kyungsoo's thigh. Kyungsoo's hands immediately went to Jongin's hair and softly pulled it. Jongin continued talking on the phone while looking down at his face.

"It's my birthday today, you forgot."

Kyungsoo started. Hands running from Jongin's neck to his shoulder's and down to his arms. He made sure his fingers runned smoothly on the older's muscles. Jongin continued talking, a little slower since he's distracted.

Kyungsoo then went for his jaw, trailing feather like kisses there, his hips slowly moving forward and back, grinding. "Touch me."

"You have to talk...to my lawyers then if you intend to do...that." Jongin says raggedly, watching his hand finally creeping higher on Kyungsoo's milky thighs.

The deep moan from Kyungsoo excaped when his grind on Jongin's lap made contact on the button of his pants. He directed his moans in Jongin's ears. His half hard dick was then touched by a warm rough hand, teasing the head with covered precum.

"Hmmm...more."

Jongin leaned down on his exposed collar bones, wet kisses placed there as he listened to the voice on the other line. Kyungsoo pulled the shirt lower to expose more of his skin, letting the material pool on his elbows.

The older's eyes went darker, eyes on Kyungsoo's moaning form, still grinding on his lap. "Jongin fucking please."

Kyungsoo kissed the older, opening his mouth as he let's his tongue trace the plump lips, moaning again when Jongin finally opens his.

The kiss turned deeper, moans from their throats as Kyungsoo grinded more on the older's lap. He broke it and shivered at the look the older is giving him. Jongin looks mad, and mad is good.

Better.

Kyungsoo continued grinding, falling his head back as he moaned louder with the friction, neck exposed and open for Jongin's eyes. A slap on his behind made him jolt right back on Jongin's front, liking the sting.

"Daddy!"

"Yixing, send your questions to my email tomorrow." Jongin finally ended the call and throw the phone somewhere. Kyungsoo holds back a 'Hallelujah' as he bit his lips watching the older's hands settle on his waist, the other on his hard dick pumping it slowly, making him move his hips again.

"That was the Chairman of Freemone." Jongin said breathly, eyes up and down on Kyungsoo's body.

  
Kyungsoo moans again, hands tugging up Jongin's shirt. "Do I look like I care?"

When the shirt finally went off and the tanned skin appears he bent forward and licked Jongin's chest. The older growled, now pulling Kyungsoo's shirt off.

"No you obviously don't. You want my attention so much do you?"

"Yes I do-ah!" Kyungsoo squels, Jongin stood up suddenly. His legs immediately wrap around his waist. They kissed again, hard while Jongin walked to the direction of the room. Kyungsoo also felt the hardness of Jongin's cock, he sighed.

God how he missed it inside him.

"Your moans are mine though. Yet he heard you." Jongin whispered in his ear and Kyungsoo felt the goosebumps on his back to his toes. He looked at him back with equal hunger on his eyes, "What are you gonna do about that then Mr. Kim?"

"I hope you haven't forgot your spanking babe."

With this, Kyungsoo laughed the older watches him with a smirk on his face too.

"My ass is ready Sir- your office?"

They stood outside Jongin's door, the older confused. "My office?"

"You see, I was there alone earlier. And I noticed how wide your table is and I couldn't help but imagined, me sprawled on top of it, moaning loudly as you fuck me, slap my ass hard from behind."

Jongin stared at him, eyes wide before closing them and groaned. "Jesus." Kyungsoo couldn't stop his laugh as the older turned around and went to the direction of the office.

 

* * *

 

Squelching sounds reached Kyungsoo's ears, sweat on his forehead slides down on his cheeck to his neck. "Ahhh.." he moaned, Jongin's cock filling him inside, hitting his prostate so slowly and torture at the same time, the older's hand pumping his cock while Kyungsoo lies on top of the table, bended over, his leg high up on the corner. With this, he's satisfyingly open for Jongin's slow powerful thrusts.

It's too good. Too good but he needed more. Wanted more.

  
His ass still stings from Jongin's spanking earlier, but he also loved that feeling. It was something that made Jongin to whisper in his ear how he only belong to the older, everything of his that he asked for another 5.

"Harder-hmm!" He moaned, Jongin grunting behind him. His hold on Kyungsoo's waist getting tight, pinning him down more on the table. Kyungsoo feels a little drop of saliva on the corner of his mouth, his mouth opening in a silent moan when Jongin continued his slow thrusts.

"More Daddy please-ah!" He groaned in his throat. Jongin just slapped his ass.

"Quiet." That made Kyungsoo shut up, moaning more as the word rang on his ears. Jongin eventually did hear his beg and thrusted faster while the pump on his dick got slower, a tantalizing torture that made him mutter consecutive curses. His legs buckled a little, making the older slow down as Kyungsoo catches his breath.

"I'm close fuck-"

Jongin groaned, leaning down on Kyungsoo's back, placing kisses behind his neck to both of his shoulders and on the canal of his spine. "Harder Jongin-"

"So needy, such a needy baby boy." Kyungsoo shivered, his body liking the way Jongin said it and the slow thrusts came back.

"More! More! please-" he sobbed on the table. Jongin chuckled before he stopped and pulled out of him. The smaller immediately missed the fill inside of him and whispered a "No!"

He pulled himself up, sobbing for the loss and turning around to seek why Jongin stopped. He saw the older on his swivel chair, lower lips between his teeth and eyes on Kyungsoo's shaking body. "Why did you stop?"

"Come and get what you want." Offering his one hand on Kyungsoo. The latter ignored the hand but kneeled in front of the older. His small hands on either side of Jongin's legs, eyes up. Kyungsoo kissed Jongin's abdomen, before going down on his pelvis. Eyes not breaking contact on Jongin's dark eyes.

"My pretty Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo got lower and teasingly kissed the head of the hard cock in front of him. Jongin's hissed just made take it all in go, his hand on the base and letting the tip his his throat.

"You're so pretty like that, lips full. Tears on your eyes ah-those red lips." Jongin groaned. Kyungsoo closes his eyes, hallowing his mouth, sucking up and down then giving more attention on the head. Tongue playing on the skin.

"Fuck-"

"Hmmm." Kyungsoo moaned, letting go of the cock with a pop, and licked from the back of base to the tip with his tongue. The picture is obscene but his liking the satisfied reaction from Jongin. "That was fucking beautiful."

Kyungsoo stiffles a giggle then climbs up on Jongin's lap, kissing the older's pecs as he go higher to his neck. Jongin kneaded his ass, touching the flesh and slapping it.

"You really have a lovely ass, did I tell you that already?"

Kyungsoo moans again. "Everytime sir."

"I should take pictures of them too." Jongin joked on Kyungsoo's collars, nipping the skin there. Kyungsoo playfully slapped his arm, laughing. "Shut up and fuck me already."

Jongin looked up, grin on his sweaty, handsome face. "Daddy is tired though."

"Old man. Ah fuck!" Kyungsoo gasped, adjusting on Jongin's length inside of him.

The position hitting his prostate in a new angle.

Jongin's hands on his hips, guiding him as he moved up and down and in circle motion. Jongin moaning the same, watching Kyungsoo lose himself for him. He pulled him down and kissed him on the lips while his hips thrusts up, meeting Kyungsoo's.

  
Kyungsoo reached his orgasm first, mouth open and eyes closed as Jongin thrust uneven more before he also reached his, spilling himself inside Kyungsoo. The smaller was still gasping, his body collapsing in Jongin's arms while the older kisses his hair, his cheeks and lids.

  
Both calmed themselves for a minute, Jongin eventually pulled out, magically a cloth were already there for him to clean Kyungsoo. He also wiped the sweat on Kyungsoo's back with his fingers. It's safe to say Kyungsoo is already sleepy, yawning on the older's chest.

"Let's go shower." Jongin whispered.

He yawned again, shaking his head. "-sleepy."

Jongin still stood up, Kyungsoo on his arms again and walked out of the room. Kyungsoo catches a glance of the cake on the kitchen counter and the on the dining table.

Jongin seemed took notice of it and kissed his hair again as he continue to walk to his room.

"I'll clean that later. I'm sorry I ate first."

"Nahh, should've asked you." Kyungsoo replied, his eyes dropping, remembering Jongin's musky scent on his neck.

"Still-" he heard the older's reply, thought he's already in a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Kyungsoo woke up: sore, statisfied and smiling because when he opened his eyes, it was not the blinding sunlight that greets him, it was Jongin.

Looking down on him, smiling and obviously handsome in his blue shirt. "Hi." Kyungsoo smiled, eyes adjusting on the Godly view in front of him.

Jongin kissed him on his nose then to his lips, "Hi yourself."

Kyungsoo carefully, sits up on the bed, noting that Jongin might have really washed him last night since he feels refreshed and has a shirt on. Only a shirt on. And Jongin's. "You're up early-" it's 8 in the morning.

This time, normally, Jongin would be on his phone again or on his laptop, working on something. And as if the older heard his thoughts-

"I broke my phone last night when I threw it away, I also passed all the work to my secretary." Jongin said, caressing his cheeks.

Kyungsoo didn't give a thought on who's secretary Jongin meant because the CEO has multiple secretaries. But he was smiling wide when the older mentioned the thing about the phone.

"You can just buy another one anyways." He replied, moving closer to Jongin for a kiss.  
The older gazed back at him. "You're happy."

"I am happy."

"Happier about the phone." Jongin said, with an equal smirk for Kyungsoo's lopsided smile.

Kyungsoo remembered last night that he promised he'd be more honest. "You can't blame me, you were gone for almost a day yesterday! I was lonely. And you promised."

Jongin lifted him by his waist and rested him again om his lap, Kyungsoo loves this place he naturally layed his head on Jongin's neck. "I really need to apologise for that then, Yixing can-"

"Don't mention his name, I feel like he's a bad omen and will take you away from me again."

Jongin laughed loudly, louder than Kyungsoo have ever heard before. He just watches as those eyes turned crescent and his cheek bones appears.

"Yixing is my cousin."

"And?" Kyungsoo deadpanned, not gonna change his impression about the stranger anytime in the future.

"Distant cousin and he can be, controlling when it comes to dealing about money. He sends his apology about yesterday too.."

Jongin whispered, smiling down on Kyungsoo and placed a square red box on his lap.

"What's this? A bribery?"

Jongin pinched his cheeks. "No, a gift from me."

Kyungsoo kissed Jongin before excitedly opening the box. He's aware that Jongin is watching him as he unwrapped the ribbon and was satisfied with Kyungsoo's shock reaction of what's inside.

Rings. Silver rings.

"Wow did- you have it made?-" it was simple yet intricately designed with flowers in bell shapes and veins, yes Kyungsoo looked closer. Jongin nodded, still smiling.

"What flower is this?" Kyungsoo asked curiously.

"Flowering Maples.."

Kyungsoo tilted his head, "Why?"

Jongin pursed his lips, moving them as if he's in a process of remembering. It turned back in to a smile. " Flowering Maples grow in summer and..we met in summer,so-"

Kyungsoo stared at the ring then back at Jongin again, this feeling again crawling to his heart.

"Do you like it?" Jongin said after kissing his cheeks, smooching there for some reason.

"I love it. Thank you for this." Kyungsoo whispered back, kissing Jongin full in the lips.

"You're welcome baby."

Kyungsoo wore the smaller size because the other one was bigger-

"Jongin, there's two?"  
Jongin took the other, laughing at Kyungsoo's face. "Because the other one is for me."

"I thought this was my present?"

The older bops his nose. "It's one of my presents actually."

"There's more?" Kyungsoo leaned back from Jongin's lap. It's not unlikely for Jongin to surprise him but for it to be more-

"You're feeling bad about the one month and about yesterday are you?"

Jongin maybe years older than Kyungsoo but for him to actually look like a highschool kid getting caught was a little comical for Kyungsoo he smirked and it also made him feel sad. "You don't have to, really no. I already get it already that you're busy with your company and people will always look for you. I knew this circumstances before we, started this. I already know my place Jongin."

The older became silent, looking at Kyungsoo more seriously. The silence made Kyungsoo uncomfortable but it also made him brave to say the things, he's been keeping.

"It's okay if you won't come home to me even for months, or whether work is your priority. Meetings conflicting our plans or even if you get tired of me. I'll understand Jongin. I will. I chosed this, you-" Inhaling, Kyungsoo closed his eyes.

"I love you."

Minutes of not hearing any reply for his confession, Kyungsoo opened his eye and bravely looked at the handsome face in front of him. "You can now-end this anytime and I wouldn't even be mad at you. Heart broken maybe but-" Kyungsoo joked but he was stopped by a tug and a rough yet warm kiss from Jongin.

It's as if they're giving all their emotions with it. Kyungsoo hold tighter and pushed the older down on the bed, still kissing.

Jongin cut it off and held his face in both his hands, Kyungsoo saw something in the older's eyes, it made him hopeful.

"Say that again."

Kyungsoo halted but said it again. "I love you."

"Again."

"Mr. Kim, I love you."

Jongin grinned, so beautiful it took Kyungsoo's breath away. "You do?"

"I do. Even if you don't feel-"

Jongin's grin turned wider, eyes twinkling with happiness Kyungsoo had to look again.

"Who said I don't feel the same?" Kyungsoo frowned, confused and watched the older took the ring off on Kyungsoo's finger. "Look at it."

He looked at Jongin, then to the ring. Kyungsoo blinked, focusing his eyes at the flower veins around it. Why is he feeling nervous?

"I don't see-" he started but Jongin moved the ring around again.

"Look again baby." Kyungsoo did notice the smirk from Jongin before he stare at the ring again. There inside the silver band were words, engraved in cursive writing.

_I..love you._

**Author's Note:**

> So...?


End file.
